No Longer Worth Living
by JynxyChan
Summary: Frozen
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I was reading a really good tragedy not too long ago, and then the idea popped into my head to do this. No, this is not based off of what I read, it's totally different. I just got inspiration to do a tragedy. It may or may not be M, I don't really care. I'd rather this NOT get erased, ya know?**_

_**And yes, this is in the ninjaverse.**_

_**Warnings: OCs, OOCness, Cussing (Duh), limes, and fluff, depending on how far ahead you are there may be a couple spoilers, and suicide.**_

_**Disclaimer: Would Hidan be dead if I owned Naruto in any way, shape, or form? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?**_

_**Dedication: To love, to pain, and to happily sad endings.**_

_**BEGIN!**_

Chapter One

(OC P.O.V.)

When I first saw him, I honestly wanted to laugh. It was late, and I was walking home in the rain. He was lying in the middle of the street, passed out drunk, and snoring loudly. Umbrella in hand, I knelt over him to get a good look. He was handsome. He had silver hair, chiseled abs, pale skin, and a very attractive face. His hair was sticking to his face thanks to the rain, and his pants (He wasn't wearing a shirt) were soaked through. I guess I can't just leave him out here in the rain. I shut my umbrella and laid it down, ignoring the pelting rain. I then slipped my thin arms under his shoulders and proceeded to drag him to my home.

Ten minutes later, we were in my house. Sweaty and panting, I dragged him to my couch. After a couple minutes of cussing, yanking, and shifting, I finally had him on it in a laying position. He must have drunk a lot, because he hadn't even stirred once in the entire process. Sighing, I covered him with a blanket. Although I was familiar with the male body, I refused to take his clothes off. I didn't care how wet they were, or that he was soaking my couch. To do that would just be wrong.

He's going to have one hell of a hangover. I thought. Shaking my head at the stupidity of men, I went to my kitchen and prepared my dinner. After finishing, I went to bed.

That night, I dreamt of the silver haired mystery man. In my dreams, he was drinking himself silly, and I had to bring him to my house, where he died. I then had to explain to his psycho family exactly WHY the man had died in my care. From there, I was sentenced to being a toad for the rest of my life. Weird, I know.

I woke up early the next morning. The sun wasn't even out yet, it was that early. Stretching, I thought about my unexpected houseguest. Bet you a million bucks he won't be up yet. I quietly got dressed, then decided to check on him. When I walked into the room, I heard him groaning. Quickly, I rushed over to him. He was sweating, and tossing and turning in his sleep. I felt his forehead. As I expected, he had a high fever. Probably from being in that damn rain too long. I filled a bowl with cool water and grabbed a towel from my kitchen. Softly, I dabbed the now wet towel on his forehead. He seemed to feel better after a while, because he quite thrashing around.

Absently, I started singing softly. "Out of sight, out of mind, of time, to decide, should I run? Should I hide, for the rest, of my life? Can we fly, do I stay, we could lose, we could fail, in the mo-ment it takes, to make plans or mistakes…" _**(30 Minutes by Tatu. I highly suggest listening to it)**_

(Change P.O.V.)

Oh my fucking Jashin. _**(Guess who!)**_ My body ached all over, like I had been run over by a boulder. My head was fucking pounding every second, and I was fucking STARVING. Fuck! "Ouch…" I moaned, reaching for my head. Instead of my head, though, my hand bumped into someone else's. I cracked my eyes open. Leaning over me, with a concerned expression on her face, was a beautiful woman. Probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, in fact. She had messy black hair, which reached down to her waist, and big amethyst eyes, which seemed to glow in the dimness of the room we were in. Her skin was creamy looking, almost pure white, and her lips were rosy red and moist looking. She was wearing a smoky gray silk kimono, with a black tie _**(WHAT'S the word?)**_ around her waist.

Her eyes were wide, and she placed a cool, smooth hand on my forehead. This can't be real. I'm still passed out, and this is a drunken mirage. Damn is it good, though. Mentally, I thanked Jashin-Sama for giving me such a nice dream. I guess there are angels after all. Then she spoke, her soft, musical voice pulling me out of my thoughts. "You must have had a lot to drink. I think your body may have gone into shock." For a moment, I was confused. Why would I dream about an angel talking about my drinking? Then, realization that _this wasn't a dream_ and that _Kakuzu didn't fucking bring me back to the base after I passed out_ hit me. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD... OW…" I grabbed my head, which had started to start pounding harder after my outburst. Son of a bitch. I then realized that I had no idea where the fuck I was, and shot up.

Too bad I knocked into the purple-eyed angel, who lost her balance. She would have fallen if I hadn't snatched her and pulled her into my lap. When I did, her vanilla scent wafted into my nose. Dear Jashin-Sama, thank you. She looked up at me, slight annoyance written on her face. "You probably shouldn't move too fast, you'll get a headache." I smiled at her like an idiot. Her lips quivered, and she gave a small smile back. I would have been perfectly content to hold her like that for several hours, but she coughed and said "Umm, you can let go of me now." When I didn't immediately, her face got an annoyed hint to it again, and she slipped out of my grasp.

She stood up, and I shook my head (OW) to clear my thoughts. She giggled a bit, causing my heart to start thumping faster. "How do you feel?" she prodded, pulling up my chin so she could see me. I smirked at her, finally coming to my senses. "Fan-fucking-tastic. I fucking LOVE hangovers. You a doctor or something?" She rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Good to know." She said sarcastically. "Hey, fucking wait!" I called, scared for a second that she'd leave. Startled, she paused and turned back to me. "Yes?" She had that worried tint back in her eyes. I realized how stupid it would sound if I said something like 'Don't leave me!', so I thought fast. "Uh, I was just wondering what your name is." She smiled at me again, almost causing a blush to show up on my face. "Kumori. Mitsune Kumori. And yours?" I smirked. "Hidan. Just Hidan." Her smile disappeared, and she quickly fell to a bow.

(Kumori P.O.V.)

Fucking Hell. Forgive me, Lord Hidan-Sama!" I cried. Of fucking course he ends up being a fucking member of the fucking Akatsuki. Why the fuck didn't I just fucking drag him to the fucking bed? Now I'm fucking dead! Ah, shit, shit, shit, shit! His voice sounded amused when he spoke. "For what? You got my fucking ass out of the Jashin-damned rain." I heard movement, and then he pulled my face up to his. He was kneeling in front of me. "THANK you, Kumori-Chan."He was smiling in what looked to be a sincere manner. Relieved, I stood up and back. "You're more than welcome." I then turned and went to the kitchen. You know, he was deathly sick just a few minutes ago… I glanced at the apparently fine man, and shuddered. Must be a ninja thing. If not, an Akatsuki thing.

(Hidan P.O.V.)

I mentally winced as she shuddered after looking at me. I could tell from her manner that it was _most definitely NOT_ a shiver (Because there is a fucking difference) from being aroused. Damn, she must be a civilian. I followed her into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked, curious. She gave me a What-The-Fucking-Hell-Do-You-THINK look over her shoulder. I just grinned. "I'm just preparing breakfast. I'll make you some hot tempura soup, if that's fine." My stomach chose that moment to make itself known. I grinned as she nodded and got started. Praise Lord Jashin-Sama.

(Kumori P.O.V.)

As I prepared our meal, I didn't realize, didn't even get a slight ominous feeling, about what I was doing to myself. That was the beginning of the end. It was for this reason that my fate was sealed, without my knowledge.

_**Okay, mah biz-nitches, That was the first chapter. Didja like it? Hate it? Have suggestions? You know what to click if you do! PWEASE! Before I set Kimino-Nee-Chan on you!**_

_**Kimino- Review, you $$es! OR I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!**_

_**Me- … I tink that that's taking it a LITTLE too far.**_

_**Kimino- No, taking it too far would be to shove Hidan-Chan's rosary thingy up there**_

_**Hidan- THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, BITCH?**_

_**Kimino- You heard me, Hidan-CHAN!**_

_**Me- *loud fighting and screamed curses in the background* Well, Until the next chapter, I guess. *Dodges Hidan's scythe* Bye ya'll!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hallo peoplez! *is shot at* HEY! I fucking tried to update sooner! Remember, I'm using my MOM"S computer. As in, I personally have no interwebz. So, *Gives puppy dog eyes* Pwease don't kill me! *Secretly grabs Chitana's gun and sticks it in her pocket***_

_**It may or may not be M, I don't really care. I'd rather this NOT get erased, ya know?**_

_**And yes, this is in the ninjaverse.**_

_**Warnings: OCs, OOCness, Cussing (Duh), limes, and fluff, depending on how far ahead you are there may be a couple spoilers, and suicide.**_

_**Disclaimer: Would Hidan be dead if I owned Naruto in any way, shape, or form? THINK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, BIZ-NITCHES!**_

_**Dedication- To cursing, to unexpected drop-ins, and to being blissfully blind!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

(Kumori P.O.V.)

After he finished eating, he just left. Honestly, though, I was relieved that I wouldn't have to look after him anymore. I's well known in the Hidden Rain what happens if you piss off an Akatsuki member, and Hidan was famous for being the most volatile (Well… actually, Deidara's supposed to be worse. At least Hidan doesn't have bombs) Still, I couldn't help but think about the silver haired man all morning as I prepared to go to "work". His magenta eyes in particular kept flickering in my mind. It's almost a shame that he didn't stay any longer…

(Hidan P.O.V.)

"Kakuzu!" I shouted when I entered the base. I didn't see him, though. Only Deidara and Sasori. "Oh, you're back, hm. What took you so long, hm?" I ignored his question. "Woman, where the fucking hell is Kakuzu?" His eye twitched. "I already told you, Hidan, I'm not a woman, hm." I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the Jashin-damn question." He was about to start having a hissy fit, but Sasori covered his mouth and spoke instead. "He's in his room, just doing the usual." I nodded. "Sasori, Man-woman." I snickered as I walked past a sputtering Deidara and an uncaring Sasori.

"BASTARD!" I shouted when I entered Kakuzu's room. He didn't even glance at me, just kept counting his money. One day, I'm going to sacrifice ALL of his money. I moved in front of him, fist clenched and quivering. "YOU FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE STREET IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING RAIN-STORM, YOU DICK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He rolled his eyes. "Your own fault for being stupid." My eyes twitched. "FUCK YOU, YOU JASHIN DAMNED SHITCICLE!" _**(Ahem, SHITCICLE- frozen shit formed in the shape of an icicle. You are now one word smarter!)**_ He paused, glanced at me, and then turned back to his money. "I'd rather not. Stupidity might be an STD." It took me a couple seconds to register what he said. "You… You… ASSWIPE!"

I stalked out of his room, pissed as hell. Old ass fucking money grubbing bitch. I didn't feel like being in the base anymore, so I headed out. Along the way, I passed Deidara, who had apparently calmed me down. "Hey, where are you going, hm?" I snarled at him. "FUCK YOU, MAN-WOMAN!" He deadpanned as I walked past. Who the fuck does he think he is anyway? Jashin-Sama? That's a laugh. Honestly, I didn't know WHERE I wanted to go, so I just headed towards the village.

Once I got there, I let my alcohol-senses guide me towards the nearest bar. It was getting close to night now, and not many people were out on the streets. But, there WAS one person selling jewelry in a stand. Out of his stuff (which I just meant to pass by), a pair of amethyst studs caught my eye. Immediately, my mind flashed to Kumori. Her beautiful eyes flashed in my mind. Quickly, I changed directions and headed for her house.

(Kumori P.O.V.)

I had been asleep when a demanding series of knocks invaded my dreams. Who the fuck is visiting at this hour? Stubbornly, I stayed in bed, hoping that whoever it was would go away. Instead, the knocks turned into forceful bangs. GODDAMMIT TO HELL! "Alright, already!" I got out of bed and went to my abused door. This better be important. I slammed my door open, not really knowing who to expect. "What the fucking hell do you want, dammit! If you're a salesman, I'll… Oh." Hidan was standing there, smirking at me annoyingly. My eyes went wide, and I stepped back. "Ah, s-s-sorry, Hidan-Sama." NOW I'm dead. His smirk widened. "Didn't know that such a pretty woman could have such a foul mouth. Honestly, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I glared at him. "No, the bitch died several years ago." WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? He tilted his head. "Do you kiss your BOYFRIEND with that mouth?" SLAP HIM, SLAP HIM, AND SLAP HIM HARD! "Don't have one to. Now, is there something you want, or am I awake at two o' clock in the fucking morning for nothing?" He ruffled my hair. "Mind if I come in?" THE FUCKING HELL YES I DO! "No, please do." I moved aside so he could walk in. I swear, he looked like the fucking Cheshire Cat right then. He immediately made a move for my couch. I shut the door, and turned to see him sprawled all over it. I glared at him. He stared at me. There was a long awkward silence.

He was the first to speak. "How old are you, Kumori?" Fuck you. "Twenty." He smiled, and then scooted to one side of the couch. "You don't have to stand there all night. Come sit here." He patted the spot next to him. FUCKING MAKE ME! "Yes, Hidan-Sama." I moved next to him. I just stared at the ground in front of me. "You don't have to fucking call me 'Sama' either. 'Kun' or just Hidan will be just fine." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Hidan-KUN." I FELT his victorious smirk plastered all over his face. Oh, how I wanted to wipe it off. "Well, Kumori-Chan, what's your job?" against my will, I flinched. I looked over at him and saw his eyes look at me questioningly. No way in Hell I'm telling him. "I sing at a hotel." I whispered. I felt and heard him shift around. "Really? That's cool. What's your favorite color?" I glared at him. "Why are we playing twenty questions?" He grinned and put one hand behind his head. "Because I feel like it. Now, answer the fucking question." I sighed in defeat. "Silver." His grin went up about twelve notches, and THEN I realized what he'd think THAT answer came from. "And it ain't from your damn hair." He gave me a 'RIIIIGHT' look and continued. "You know, I AM grateful that you took care of me when I was shitfaced." … That almost sounded sweet. I smiled at him. Oh, and I DEFINITELY regret it (liar) AH! TINY VOICE! BEGONE, SPAWN OF SATAN! "It was my pleasure. Any person would have done the same." He cocked his head to the side. "If they knew who I was, maybe, but you sure as fuck didn't, and you still helped my ass. That makes you a genuinely good person." HAHAHAHAHAHA A GOOD PERSON, that's funny. "You're too kind." He smiled again. "Out of curiosity, just how badly am I annoying you?" …. "Honestly, I was asleep when you came, so… yeah." Bastard. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up in the air, bridal style. An involuntary "EEP!" escaped my lips. MOTHER FUCKER He chuckled, a deep chuckle that rumbled through me. "I'll let you sleep, Kumori-Chan." He wandered around, and FINALLY found my bedroom. How demeaning.

Gently, he laid me down in the bed. I was about to thank him when he slipped in next to me. THE FUCK? "Ah! Hidan, w-what the…" I barely caught myself from cussing him out again, and my body decided to blush instead. He smirked at me. "It's more comfortable like this. Do you mind?" His eyes DARED me to say yes. You fucking jackass. "Of course not, Hidan-KUN, I don't mind AT ALL. Just so long as YOU'RE comfortable." I let the sarcasm drip heavily off my tongue. He laughed at me. Bastard. "Good. Good night, Kumori-Chan." With that, he closed his eyes and pulled me into him. He CAN'T be serious. Sighing, I let sleep take over me, mentally cursing him out the whole time.

(Hidan P.O.V.)

She amused me. She'd get an annoyed glint to her eye pretty much every time I spoke, and switched off from insulting to polite. She definitely didn't realize that the few times she DID talk politely, she sounded completely sarcastic. I didn't mind though. It made me want to laugh.

A little while after her breathing evened out, I turned her to face me. I still found myself in awe of her beauty. She didn't seem real, more like a fairy than a woman. I leaned in and smelled her hair. Again, that unmistakable smell of vanilla invaded my nostrils. She looked so innocent, sleeping in the moonlight. Her skin seemed to glow, honestly. Thank you, Jashin-Sama. Grinning, I dug my head into her neck and went to sleep.

(Kumori P.O.V.)

When I was waking up, I felt a hot body lying halfway on top of me. Oh God, I didn't get drunk at work, did I? I sighed, and then opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was at my house, and not a stranger's. I twisted my neck to see who was laying on me, and was met with Hidan's sleeping face. Oh. I then remembered what had happened last night. A part of me wanted to push him off the bed and laugh as he woke up, but a larger and smarter part told me that it would be a BAD idea, and even thought that he looked halfway adorable when he was in a non-alcohol induced slumber. I giggled and slipped out of his arms. To my relief, he stayed asleep, despite being moved around a bit. Smiling to myself, I took out a paper, brush, and ink and left him a message. I left it on my pillow, got dressed, and left for work.

(Hidan P.O.V.)

Kumori… I reached out my hand for her, but just got the cold sheets. SHIT! I shot up and snapped my head around to find her. Immediately, my eyes zeroed in on the off-white piece of paper folded on the other pillow. I snatched it up and looked it over. _Hidan, I have to work. If you honestly must know, I'll be done at six. Try not to break anything in my house, or, better yet, leave and lock the door behind you. The key is in the orchid's pot outside. Kumori-CHAN. _… Oh. I stuck the note in my pocket and walked out, locking the door like she asked. For once, it was sunny out. I ran a hand through my hair and thought about what I should do until she came back. I guess I'll just go back to the base for now. While I stood there thinking, I didn't pay any attention to a couple that was staring at me and whispering. I didn't even think about the one comment I did hear. "Looks like she's bringing her clients home now." The girl whispered. He nodded, and they kept whispering. I honestly didn't care about who or what they were talking about, so I just left.

(Kumori P.O.V.)

I tiredly walked out once work was over. I'd had a harder time redoing my appearance today, so I was out later than I wanted. Thank God it's over. Though it was necessary that I did what I did, I still hated it. That WAS the point, though. I ran a hand through my now-perfect hair. I'd forgotten about Hidan, so I did a little grocery shopping before I went home. Of course, I knew that the prices were knocked up for me, but I was used to it by now. After about twenty minutes, I was finished and headed home. When I was at my door, Hidan, my new best friend (Note sarcasm), scared the shit out of me by opening my door. From the inside. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I let go of the bags of groceries. Of course, he caught every single one just before they hit the ground. "Fucking took you long enough." He smirked at me, a satisfied look in his eyes. Oh, how I wished I could wipe it off. "I apologize." He strode into my home like he owned the place. "Get in the fucking house already, Kumori-Chan." I dead-panned. What an asshole.

Over the next couple of weeks, Hidan came over frequently. He spent the night a few times, and always held me like he did the first night. Honestly though, he was growing on me. I actually found him to be funny once in a while, especially the first time he insisted on going shopping with me. He nearly killed a few clerks for the rip-off prices they were giving me. The rest wizened up, or knew who he was, and in fact gave me better deals than anyone else. Of course, I knew that that would be fixed if I went to their store without him. He was curious about me, and asked about a hundred questions a day. I ignored a lot of them, because they were just too embarrassing sometimes, but he didn't seem to mind. After a week or so, I looked forward to seeing him after work. We weren't a couple, not at all, I wouldn't have allowed it. We were just good friends. Until then, I had forgotten what it was like to have a friend that really cared about you.

Of course, I never let him meet me at my work. With what I did, I would never allow him to know what it was. He never pressed the issue, and seemed content to just wait for me at my home, so there weren't any issues for some time. If only it could have stayed that way.

_**I'm DONE! So, what do you fine people think?**_

_**Kimino- I think that it needs-**_

_**Me- I SAID FINE PEOPLE! NOT CRAZY, PSYCHOTIC SHE-DEVILS THAT I MADE AND LOVE!**_

_**Kimino- Bitch.**_

_**Chitana- Kimino, you know that that's not nice. Quite fighting in front of the readers.**_

_**Kimino- Fine, I'll just go drag Yukitenshi to a club.**_

_**Chitana- THE FUCK NO YOU WON'T SHIT-HEAD! *Grabs duck tape***_

_**Kimino- HA! I JUST PROVED THAT YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE! *Runs away laughing maniacally***_

_**Chitana- GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!**_

_**Me- *Covering poor, sweet Yukitenshi's ears* Well, please read and review before I set these psychos on you!**_

_**Yukitenshi- WHAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR A THING!**_

_**Me- that's kind of the point.*peeks at the gun she stole from Chitana* Shit, it's not loaded! Ah, Um, BYE YA'LL!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Okay, IMPORTANT CHAPPY ALERT! READ THIS ONE, JASHIN DAMN YE TO HELL! And while you're at it, don't kill me. Cause I'm too young and awesome to die. *nudges Chitana in front of her***_

_**It may or may not be M, I don't really care. I'd rather this NOT get erased, ya know?**_

_**And yes, this is in the ninjaverse.**_

_**Warnings: OCs, OOCness, Cussing (Duh), limes, and fluff, depending on how far ahead you are there may be a couple spoilers, and suicide.**_

_**Disclaimer: Would Hidan be dead if I owned Naruto in any way, shape, or form? If you have to THINK about that, you may now go shoot yourself in the head.**_

_**Dedication- To the revealing of secrets, to realizing you're in love, and to Songs that make you wanna cry for hours and hours on end.**_

_**BEGIN!**_

(Hidan P.O.V.)

One day, after returning to the base from HER house, Deidara and Kisame barged into my room. Huge grins were plastered all over their faces. "Hidan, we're going to a brothel! You have to come with us!" Kisame shouted. "Yeah, we got a coupon, but no one else wants to go, hm. It's a huge discount, so come on, hm!" I smirked devilishly. "Hell yeah I'm going! Lead the way!" _**(Hidan will always be Hidan.)**_

(Kumori P.O.V.)

I was at work when my boss, Kisa, came to me with my newest assignment. "Kumori, three just came in, and no one else wants to take them. It's just because they're ninja, though, so you should be fine. They're waiting for you in the Sakura Dreams room." I bowed to her. "I go at once, Kisa-San."

As I headed towards my clients' room, I imagined what it would be like to not have to do this shit. Why the fuck did I choose THIS again? Oh yeah, because I'm an overly emotional hopeless chick. Technically, I hadn't lied to Hidan when I told him that I sang for customers. I do. It's just that that's not all I do. Not by a long shot.

Gently, I opened the door to my next room. "Good morning, gentlemen, my name is Kumori, and I will be your hostess this…" When I got out of my bow, I saw my nightmare, realized. I froze as his eyes locked on mine. No! In the room were three men. A blond with a ponytail, a blue man that looked like a shark, and… "H-Hidan?" I watched as his eyes widened in horror. My mind went blank, and tears began flowing from my eyes. Without another word, I turned and fled.

(Hidan P.O.V.)

Kumori is a… geisha? I felt as if I was in a dream, everything was going slowly, and I couldn't move. I watched in silence as her tears spilled out of her beautiful amethyst eyes. I watched in silence as her angelic face twisted into hurt and fear. I watched in silence as she ran out of the room, and possibly out of my life. The last thought hurt.

"What was that about, hm?" Deidara asked stupidly. Kisame looked at me seriously. "Isn't Kumori the name of the girl that you've been hanging around?" Deidara looked surprised, and both looked at me expectantly. They must have taken my silence as an answer. "Oh wow, so she's a whore, hm." Deidara's comment finally snapped me out of my shock. Faster than he could see, I tackled him and wrapped my hands around his throat. "Don't you fucking dare say shit like that about her EVER again. I swear, I'll fucking kill you, and sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama if you do." I let the insanity leak through my voice, and he went pale. I felt Kisame's hand pat my shoulder. "You may want to go after her, Hidan." I turned to him and nodded, and then I was gone.

It didn't take me long to find her. She was outside, lying under a tree, ruining her white kimono, and crying. Dear Jashin, help me. I knelt next to her. She didn't even look at me, just kept crying her eyes out. I touched her shoulder. "You're disgusted, aren't you." She whispered. It wasn't a question, just a dead statement. My heart started aching. "Go ahead, you can call me whatever you want. Slut, whore, bitch, whatever. I can take it." The tears were still coming out of her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing. She just laid there, body limp, eyes wide open. I wanted to cry. Wordlessly, I picked her up. She didn't protest. I tightened my grip on her and brought her to the base. She stayed limp the entire time.

When we got to the base, I gently laid her in my bed. She didn't move, although she was still awake. She was staring off into space. I pulled the blanket over her, and pulled her hair out of her face. When she still didn't do anything, I sighed and left. I had a few things to take care of.

(Kumori P.O.V.)

Why? Why did he go after me? Why didn't he say anything to me? Why did he bring me here? Why did he leave? Why, why, why, why, WHY? I was confused. Every other person that found out what I was up to date had called me a whore, left, or tried to take advantage of me. Maybe that's what he's doing right now. After all, I shouldn't forget what he was there for. It's not as if it was for the SINGING. Not that kind, anyway. I wished the damn tears would just go away. I had no use for them, and didn't want them. Why wouldn't they go, then? I hate this. I know I'm going to lose him now. Who would honestly want a whore as a friend? No one. He's disgusted with me, or pities me, or both. God, save me now. I didn't move once while he was gone. It was like I no longer had any control over my body. I was just a worthless sack of wasted space.

(Hidan P.O.V.)

My first place of business was the brothel we had gone to. I walked right up to the lady at the front desk. She smiled at me and bowed. "Good afternoon, sir, would you like to-"I cut her off. "No, I would fucking LIKE for you to tell whoever the fuck runs this place that Kumori Mitsune will never work here again, got that, bitch?" She turned pale and nodded vigorously. "I glared at her to make sure she understood how serious I was, and then stormed out.

Next up was her home. I went into the familiar house and summoned a few clones. Without a word, we began packing all of her stuff and piling it by the door. When everything was ready to go, I left a note on the door saying that she wouldn't be back there either, and that if anyone had a problem with it, they could take it up with the Akatsuki. Of course no one would.

Finally, I grabbed her orchid and gave it to a clone without anything else to do. We got all her stuff and headed to the base. As soon as I got there, I went to the empty room next to mine. I had my clones start fixing the place up, and then went back to my room. She was in the same position I'd left her in.

I sighed and sat next to her. To my surprise, she turned to look at me. Wordlessly, I placed a hand on her soft cheek. "I knew it." She said. I didn't say anything, just waited for her to go on. "… You ARE going to take advantage of me, aren't you? Getting what you paid for, am I right?" I sighed. "NO, Kumori-Chan, I'm not. Nor will I ever take advantage of you." She flipped me over and straddled me. "Don't make me laugh. I know what you want. What ALL men want." She kneeled so that her chest was in front of me. I couldn't stop the blush that spread to my cheeks. She glared at me, and then reached her hand back to untie her belt. NO! I grabbed her hand, and she collapsed into me. "Why?" she sobbed into my chest. I let go of her arm and hugged her.

"Because," I whispered. I rested my chin on the top of her head as I spoke. "you make my heart thump harder, and you make it freeze, or skip a beat, or pound faster. Because you are special. Because you're a mystery to me. Because you helped me. Because you laugh at my jokes. Because you aren't totally scared of me. Because I enjoy being around you. Because I don't want to lose you." And because I love you. I hadn't admitted that I LOVED her until that moment. Not even to myself. I had just told myself that she was beautiful. But, seeing her broken like she was, the feelings that came up couldn't be described as anything else.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and beautiful. I don't think she expected me to really answer her. I smiled down at her. "I don't care what you were. You are my friend, and that's all that matters. And," I pulled her closer to me. "You now are under the care of the Akatsuki. So, no more Work for you." Her eyes got huge, and she almost smiled. Almost. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL MY LANDLORD? THAT THE AKATSUKI SAY THAT I'M IMPORTANT, AND THAT I DON'T HAVE A JOB ANYMORE, BUT CAN I STILL FUCKING STAY HERE, PLEASE? YOU DUMBASS!" she started pounding her fists on my chest. "Jashin, Kumori! I brought all your fucking shit her! You can live at the fucking base! QUIT FUCKING HITTING ME!" She ignored me. "NO, DAMMIT! YOU JUST CALLED MY STUFF SHIT! DIE BASTARD!" I ROLLED MY EYES. Well, at least she isn't depressed anymore. Just slightly psychotic. Suddenly, she quit hitting me, and looked up at me curiously. "Umm, Hidan, just where IS my stuff?" I grinned, earning a pout. "WELL?" "Your stuff is in the room right next to mine. You can go in there tomorrow, when my clones are done in there. Till then," I pinned her arms to her side and pulled her into a laying position next to me. "You get to spend the night here!" I mentally laughed as she looked annoyed, pissed, and helpless all at once. "You're a bitch, you know that?" I pulled the blanket over us. "Yeah, but I'm YOUR bitch." She growled, and then we both went to sleep.

_**AWWWW! Hidan's so CUTE when he's young and in love!**_

_**Hidan- *raises scythe* The FUCK did you just say?**_

_**Me- Um, that I love you, and Jashin-Sama will inspire world peace?**_

_**Hidan- That's what I- HEY!**_

_**Kimino AND Chitana- Dumbass**_

_**Hidan- You know what, fuck you crazy bitches.**_

_**Yukitenshi- Umm, I don't mean to sound rude, Hidan-Nii, but, look who's talking.**_

_**All- o.0**_

_**Chitana- Did she just…**_

_**Kimino- Insult someone?**_

_**Hidan- Knowingly?**_

_**Me- *Glomps Yukitenshi* YAY! MY LITTLE YU-YU IS LEARNING!**_

_**Yukitenshi- *Turning blue from lack of oxygen* Can't… breathe… *passes out***_

_**Me- Yukitenshi? Hm, that's weird, she fell asleep.**_

_**Chitana- Just… Never mind. Ya'll review, or something bad is going to happen.**_

_**Kimino- YAY! I STOLE HIDAN-CHANS SCYTHE!**_

_**Hidan- WHAT?**_

_***Chaos ensues***_

_**Me- *Dropping still unconscious Yukitenshi* BYE YA'LL!**_


End file.
